badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
10 Terrifying Lost TV Shows
TV Shows are used to entertain people around the world. However, others can be terrifying. 10: Ways To Die (United States) Ways To Die is a TV Show that was supposed to air in the early 70s. No episodes have been recorded, but one person says that he did indeed watch one of the episodes. What he saw was horrifying. It looked so real and there is no way that the makers of the show used CGI, as it did not exist at the time. The character in the episode gouged out his own eyeballs with a knife and shoved them in his mouth before taking The knife and opening his chest. He then pulled out his own intestines and laughed before ripping out his heart and squishing it in his own bare hands, killing himself. It is thought that the character in the show actually killed himself on camera for the TV Show. 9: Smiley (Danemark) Smiley actually aired one episode in 1969, but the rest was lost. In the footage, we could see a man in a bear costume who calls himself Neighbour. He was seen (horribly) singing a creepy song all the while doing an insanely creepy song. But the real focus of the show was Smiley, a weird demonic creature covered in spikes. He has three-clawed hands and talks in a high-pitched voice in a made-up language and also screeched randomly out of nowhere. But his main characteristic is his smile, along with human teeth and red eyes. 8: Tčhêtćhedjídjì (Brazil) Nothing is really known about this show apart from a puppet which was actually supposed to be from the show. The puppet looked like a disembodied head and neck of a person. He has creepy, lifeless eyes and a weird gnome hat. The name of the show is obviously made-up by the creators. 7: The Adventures Of Cheese & Mouse (England) The Adventures Of Cheese & Mouse was supposed to be airing in the 80s. From what little footage we have from this, it appears that the show focused on a guy in a cheese suit and his friend, a mouse with brown, leathery skin instead of hair, along with tiny ears and weird, empty eyes that pop up from the sides of his head. The show was apparently lost when there was a shooting at the company’s headquarters. 26 people were killed and all of the episodes were burned down by the shooter. The only footage is actually the teaser of the show. 6: Bumpy The Clown (Finland) This show, which was supposed to air in the 60s, is creepy in another way. It focused on a clown who went around talking to kids. The kids entered his car and they left. Nobody knows what happened to the kids in the show’s universe, but there is a rumour that one of the episodes showed what happened. The clown ate the kids one by one, and spat out their bones. He then said at the end: Wanna come to my van ? 5. The Workshop (Peppa Pig) (England) While it may not be a TV Show, it is still worthy to talk about on this list. Apparently, only one DVD of the episode exists, and the owner is unknown. But according to an interview, there was a lot of gore, and even shown Peppa Pig herself getting decapitated. 4. Torture Sex (United States) For once, let’s talk about something else other than a kid’s show. Torture Sex had very graphic imagery, including a woman getting impaled by a spike and two men getting brutally torn to shreds by a weird creature. It was supposed to air in the 90s, but the director was arrested for sexual harassment, the producer was murdered and the main actor thinking the show was too gruesome. However, there is a rumour that a DVD of the show is buried somewhere in Texas. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta Category:Lost Episodes